Ghosts Of Kendall Knight's Past
by Unpredictably Reckless
Summary: Slash. Kogan. Holiday fic. A year ago Kendall lost his relationship with Logan, his friendship with boys and his career. Now two years later at Christmas he's taken on a journey to show him what life would have been like if he hadn't messed up.


**Title: **Ghosts of Kendall Knight's Past

**Pairings: **Kendall/Logan and James/Carlos

**Summary: **Slash. Kogan. Holiday fic. A year ago Kendall lost his relationship with Logan, his friendship with boys and his career. Now two years later at Christmas he's taken on a journey to show him what life would have been like if he hadn't messed up.

**Authors Note: **So this is based on 'The Muppets Christmas Movie' and 'Ghosts of Girlfriends Past' with obvious different plots. I've always wanted to write a holiday fic but never got around doing so I'm finally writing one. I hope you guys like it and if you do please review.

* * *

><p>"<em>That is it." James furiously cried out as he, Logan and Carlos followed Kendall through the door of Apartment 2J. "Kendall you really need to sort your shit out because that stunt you pulled there was stupid."<em>

_Kendall rolled his eyes and flopped down on the couch, not caring. "Oh come on I was just having a laugh. It was nothing." _

_Logan couldn't believe his boyfriend – if he could call Kendall that now. He didn't know what was wrong with Kendall these past couple of days. He had been acting completely different._

"_Nothing?" Carlos yelled in disbelief. "Kendall you're drunk! You forgot half the words of the songs and you almost threw your guitar off the stage because you forgot the chords and got so frustrated with yourself."_

"_Chill out guys."_

"_Kendall stop telling us to 'chill'." James air quoted the word chill. "You need to cut this whole attitude out. It's breaking up the band."_

"_Pfft, no it's not." Kendall replied. "If anything its making us better." He sat up straight on the couch. _

"_Better?" James shouted. "How is it making us better? Its making us look like fools and I don't think I can work with someone any longer who doesn't even want to be here anymore."_

_Logan's eyes grew wide in surprise as he heard James's word. "James, what are you saying?" _

"_I'm saying…." James closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I quit." _

_Carlos and Logan looked each other in surprise before looking at James again. "What? James you can't quit and certainly not over Kendall." Carlos said his voice in a begging tone. He didn't want to lose one of his best friends because of something his other best friend did._

"_Yeah James don't leave. Kendall's just…." Logan tried to think of a word to explain his boyfriend's behaviour. "A phase, he'll be back to Minnesota Kendall in no time." Carlos nodded in agreement. _

_James sighed and moved closer to Logan and Carlos so Kendall wouldn't hear what he was going to say. "Look guys I know Kendall is our best friend and all that. But in case you haven't realised Kendall's been acting like a douche lately." _

"_There's got to be something going on to explain his new attitude." Carlos tried to reason with James. "Nobody changes that quickly over night without a good reason." _

_James sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I know you guys are going to try and convince me not to go but I've been thinking about this for a while believe it or not. Lately things haven't been going good for us and it's not just Kendall."_

"_Gustavo's gone downhill and hasn't written us a proper song so every time we have a concert or whatever we have we have to sing songs from the old albums. Even Griffin has lost interest in us." James took a breath. "I just think it's time to call it quits. I'm sorry guys." He gave them a small smile before leaving. _

"_What's his problem?" Kendall asked after James's left with his mouth full of food._

"_He's quit the band because of you douchebag." Carlos told him not even caring anymore._

"_Woah, woah, woah. No need for the name calling." Kendall shot back._

_Carlos threw his hands up in frustration. "You know what I quit too. I know he's your boyfriend Logan but I just can't take this shit anymore." He yelled. "I'm sorry." He gave Logan an apologetic smile before slamming the door shut._

"_See what you did Kendall?" Logan shouted at Kendall as soon as the others left. "You've made James and Carlos quit the band because of this whole 'attitude' that you've been pulling for the past couple of weeks."_

_Kendall rolled his eye and walked over to Logan, wrapping his arms around him. "Looks like it's just you and me then huh?" Kendall asked and leaned in to kiss Logan but the shorter brunette stopped him. _

_Logan shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe the way Kendall was acting. "Don't you even care that our two best friends have quit?"_

_Kendall rolled his eyes. "Come on we don't need them. We can make our own band…just the two of us." Kendall told him and Logan pursed his lips. "We can even call our duo….Heffron Drive." Kendall smiled at the idea. "Isn't that great?"_

_Logan shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry Kendall. But I don't think I can do this either."_

"_What?" Kendall asked. "What are you saying? Are you breaking up with me?"_

_Logan sighed. "I'm saying I'm breaking with the band and you. Just like James and Carlos I don't think I can't take this new personality of yours." He bit his lip. "You're not the same Kendall that I fell in love with two years ago." _

_Kendall's eyes grew wide and grabbed onto Logan's arm. "No Logie, I'm sorry. Please don't do this." He begged. "Please don't leave me. I can't do this on my own. I need you. Logie I love you." _

_Logan sniffed and tried to stop himself from crying. "I'm sorry Kendall. But it's over." Logan leaned in and gave Kendall one last kiss. When he pulled back he rested his forehead against Kendall's. "I will always love you." He pulled away and left Kendall standing in the room alone. _

_He grabbed the remote and threw it across the room and screamed out in frustration before collapsing onto the couch. He rested his head in his hands and just cried._

* * *

><p>"Leave me alone."<p>

Kendall Knight groaned as he slammed his hand on his alarm clock, turning it off. He pulled the pillow over his head and tried to block everything out. That stupid dream had come back to haunt him again. He'd thought he had gotten over it but obviously fate had a different idea.

He heard knocking on his apartment and groaned even louder. He had no intentions of getting up today.

"Go away." He shouted even though he knew the person at the door couldn't hear him. But the person didn't leave, instead they continued knocking. "Fine, fine. I'm up." Kendall groaned but sat up in the bed anyway.

He stumbled to door he was exhausted and his head hurt from the night before. "What do you want?" Kendall asked annoyed opening the door. His eyes grew wide when he saw his mother standing raising her eyebrow and her hand on her hip.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"Is that anyway to greet your mother?" Mama Knight replied back playfully.

"Sorry momma." He kissed her on the cheek and invited her in.

"Well…I love what you've done with the place." He could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"I'm thinking about getting it redone." He told her.

"Good."

"So why are you here?" He asked sitting down on the couch.

"What can't I visit my son now without being questioned?"

Kendall raised his eyebrow at her. "Not really considering you haven't been in touch with me for a few days."

Mama Knight sighed. "I'm sorry about but we've been really busy and since it's coming up to Christmas…everything's just been crazy." She said sitting beside Kendall.

"Yeah yeah."

"We miss you at home." She said resting her head on Kendall's shoulder.

"Minnesota isn't the same and Katie really misses her brother."

Kendall sighed. "I know mom, I miss her too. But I just can't go back. Not when the guys are there. They haven't exactly liked me since I broke the band up."

"Oh Honey you didn't break the band up." Mama Knight replied.

"Don't kid yourself mom we all know I was the reason BTR split. Even the guys said it to me the day it happened."

Mama Knight sighed. "I'm sorry sweetie. But you know if you ever change your mind. We're all having Christmas dinner at Carlos's house. You're always welcome."

"I don't know about that Mom."

* * *

><p>Kendall stumbled into his apartment later that night, drunk out of his mind. He knew he shouldn't have gone out especially since his mother came over earlier. But just the at the mention of his former band matesex best friends got him all worked up.

He walked into the bathroom and sprayed his face with water. When he wiped his face with the towel he got a fright when he saw Griffin – Griffin of all people standing behind him.

"Hello Kendall."

Kendall screamed, dropping the towel as he turned around to face the older man. "Griffin? What the hell are you doing here in my apartment? You're dead." Kendall panted.

"Oh but I'm very real." Griffin grinned back.

Kendall stared at the man in shock. Griffin was there, in his apartment, when he's meant to be dead.

"What are you-how are you-huh?" Kendall gave up trying to ask his question. His mind was going crazy right now. There was a supposed ghost in his bathroom. He really had to tone down the drinking.

"I've got a very important mission for you Kendall Knight." Kendall stared at him.

"But you're dead." Was all Kendall could say.

"Yes we've already established that. In case you haven't realised but you're not exactly the same person that I once met five years ago."

So Griffin was here to give him a talk that he's already had with a bunch of people.

"Look I already know that-" Kendall begun to say but Griffin cut him off.

"Tonight you will be visited by three Ghosts. The ghost of Christmas past, present and future and they will take you on a journey one that will be life changing." Griffin told him. "Enjoy."

Before Kendall could say anything Griffin clicked his fingers and they disappeared. Kendall woke up with a gasp and realised that he was in his bed. He sighed in relief. It was just a dream. A very strange dream. He laid back down on the bed and begun to close his eyes.

"Dog." Kendall jumped at the familiar face. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on the familiar person standing at his door.

"Gustavo?"

**Authors Note: **And there's chapter one. I hope you all enjoy it. I apologise if there's any spelling/grammar mistakes. I hope you guys liked it and if you did please review it would only take a second but it would mean so much. I think I might also change the title, don't really like it that much. So REVIEW PLEASE .

-**UnpredictablyReckless**


End file.
